One of Cup Coffee and Memories
by realbaekhyo
Summary: Sepertinya halnya racikan kopi kadang kopi berasa manis karena gula yang berlebihan, kadang berasa pas karna gula yang sesuai takaran kadang kopi juga berasa pahit jika gula itu terlalu sedikit, begitu dengan hati kadang ada rasa menyenangkan, biasa saja atau bahkan menyedihkan tergantung porsi cinta yang diberikan.


One Cup Coffe and a Memories

Bau semerbak kopi mulai menggelitiki hidung asap yang mengepul dari secangkir kopi latte menggoda untuk menikmati hangatnya kopi latte di sore yang sangat dingin. Di kedai kopi ini aku terduduk melepas penat setelah berkutat dengan banyak tugas kuliah. Menyesap aroma kopi dan meneguknya sedikit menikmati sensasi hangat merasuki tubuh yang awalnya kedinginann karena angin sore. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku sering mendatangi kedai ini selain melepas lelah dan penat ada satu hal yang membuatku selalu ingin mendatangi kedai kopi ini, dia seorang lelaki yg selalu sibuk meracik kopi-kopi di kedai ini. Seorang barista tampan dan ramah , lelaki itu adalah "SAHABAT KECIL" ku.

Aku terdiam terbawa suasana menenangkan pikiranku bahkan pergi kemana-mana mengarungi masa lalu, massa kecilku dengannya.

"nama ku Gisella Zeviana seorang putri raja yang akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang sangat tampan" ucap ku lantang menimbulkan gema di ruang tamu rumahku.

"namaku Ardhan Dirgantara . pangeran Dirga yang tampan dari seberang memiliki kuda putih yang sangat gagah, hallo putri Gisel mau kah kamu menikah denganku?" teriak bocah laki-laki sambil menunggang boneka jerapah milik ku

"tapi pangeran dirga tidak menunggang kuda melainkan menunggang wookie boneka jerapahku" ucapku sambil menunjuk boneka jerapahku

"yaaahhh gisel anggap saja ini kuda putih. Kamu merusak suasana saja" dirga mulai ngambek dan membuang bonekaku ke sofa

"aku malas bermain sama gisel, aku mau pulang saja pokoknya aku marah" lanjut dirga dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruang tamu rumahku yang sepi.

Besoknya dirga tak menemui ku lagi passti dia sangat marah karna aku merusak acara bermain kemarin. Aku keluar dari kamarku sambil membawa boneka pandaku menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan pagi.

"mama setelah sarapan boleh ya gisel bermain ke rumah dirga? Gisel mau minta maaf sama dirga karna membuat dirga marah" tanyaku kepada mama.

"memang gisel berbuat apa sampai dirga marah?" mama balik bertanya

"pokoknya gisel berbuat salah ma."

"baiklah mama mengizinkan."

Setelah makan aku pun beranjak ke rumah dirga, aku mengetuk pintu dan seorang wanita membukakan pintu. Wanita itu adalah mama dirga, mama dirga sangat baik dia menuntunku ke kamar dirga dan membukakan pintu kamar supaya aku bisa masuk. Aku melihat dirga berpakai kemeja rapi aku bingung mau kemana dirga berpakaian rapi sepagi ini.

"dirga kenapa sangat rapi? Memangnya mau pergi kemana?"

"aku akan pergi ke bandung gisel dan akan pindah kesana"

"kenapa dirga pergi? Dirga pasti sangat marah sama aku ya? Dirga boleh kok marah sama aku tapi jangan pergi nanti siapa yang akan menemani gisel bermain?"

"dirga tidak marah kok dirga memang harus pergi , ayah dirga harus bekerja disana kalau dirga tidak ikut nanti dirga tinggal sendiri di sini, dirga takut kalau harus tinggal sendirian,gisel jangan sedih dirga janji kok akan kembali ke sini lagi"

Sejak saat itu aku dan dirga berpisah dan aku menunggu kepulangan dirga. Lambat laun seiring bertambahnya tahun aku mulai melupakan sesosok anak lelaki yang berjanji akan pulang sampai saat ini . Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yg menjadi barista itu lelaki yang sama dengan bocah yang membuat janji beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setahun yang lalu aku kembali bertemu dengannya waktu itu di pemakaman kakekku, aku yg sangat berduka kehilangan kakek yang sangat baik padaku datanglah dirga yang tanpa seijinku memasuki kamarku melihatku menangis. Ia duduk disampingku memberiku secangkir kopi hangat, dia bilang dengan menghirup aroma kopi dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit karena kopi itu akan melarutkan kesedihanku. Dan benar saja aku menghirup aroma kopi itu dalam lalu meneguknya sedikit menyesapi rasa pahit yang menyentuh lidah rasanya memang pahit tapi meninggalkan rasa tenang. Aku mulai tersenyum aku menatap lelaki itu merasakan rindu tapi sedikit jengkel. Aku memukul lengannya dan setelah itu memeluknya memintanya untuk tetap disini menemaniku dan dia menyanggupinya.

Beberapa hari ini dirga selalu datang ke rumahku sekedar untuk mengobrol dan meminum kopi bersama, ku akui sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukai kopi walaupun sebenarnya lambungku tak bisa menerima, beberapa kali aku harus berobat karena penyakit maag ku dan dokter melarangku untuk meminum kopi seperti angin lewat apa yang disarankan dokter tak pernah ku turuti aku tetap mengonsumsi kopi-kopi itu walau aku harus terbaring lemah setelahnya.

Semakin hari entahlah perasaan itu mulai muncul perasaan dimana jantungku terpacu cepat saat berada di dekat dirga bahkan rasa nyaman selalu menggerogoti tubuhku. Ada rasa cinta yang ku pendam untuk dirga, mengetahui dirga menjadi seorang barista di sebuah kedai kopi membuatku sesering mungkin untuk mendatangi kedai tersebut hanya memesan secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue dan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk memandang dirga yang lihai membuat kopi. Kadang aku tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum menyapa pelanggan kadang aku juga merasa marah saat melihat dia tersenyum menyapa pelanggan cantik yang dengan nakalnya mengedipkan mata untuk dirga. Ku rasa aku mulai terlalu jatuh dalam perasaan ini aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki perasaan ini padanya tapi aku mulai berpikir jika aku mengatakannya maka persahabatan ini akan hilang bahkan mungkin saja dirga akan menjauh dan kembali pergi meninggalkan aku dan tidak akan kembali, dan yang bisa ku lakukan adalah memendam perasaan dan tetap menjadi gisel yang dikenal dirga saat ini.

Sore ini aku mendapat pesan dari dirga, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan dan makan malam sekaligus aku mendapat pesan beserta alamat caffe yang akan menjadi tempat makan malam ceria sepulang kuliah aku menyeret teman kampusku ke sebuah toko untuk membeli beberapa bajuaku memnta banyak pendapat manakah yang akan cocok ku pakai untuk makan malam pertama ku dengan dirga sebenarnya sering makan malam bersama hanya saja mala mini berbeda karna hanya aka nada aku dan dirgajadi aku harus berpenampilan baik didepannya. Setelah berbelanja aku segera pulang beristirahat sebentar dan mulai bersiap diri untuk datang ke acara itu aku tidak boleh terlambat setidaknya, setelah berdandan sedikit aku keluar rumah menyetop taksi dan pergi ke caffe sesuai alamat yang di kirimkan oleh dirga tadi siang.

Sesampainya di caffe itu aku segera membayar dan mulai memasuki caffe tersebut. Caffe itu tidak terlalu mewah tapi memiliki gaya yang elegan menciptakan hawa romantis di setiap arah pandang aku cukup terpana melihat suasana caffe ini tiba sudah aku di meja yg sudah di pesan tapi aku belum melihat dirga di meja itu, mungkin dirga sedikit terlambat entah karena dia lelet atau karena ijin dulu dari dia tempat kerja. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya aku melihat batang hidungya dia berjalan menghampiri meja aku tersenyum melihatnya dirga sangat tampan malam ini dengan kemeja birunya . tapi ada yang membuatku berhenti tersenyum disamping dirga ada seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat anggun senada dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan terlihat ramah itu.

Dirga duduk dihadapan ku dan wanita itu duduk disamping dirga dengan senyuman lembutnya itu.

"sudah lama menunggu ku ya? Maaf tadi aku ada masalah sedikit dengan bosku" sudah ku tebak pasti karena pekerjaannya

"tidak terlalu lama menunggu kok" aku memang sedikit berbohong disini,setelah itu kami sama-sama diam menimbulkan suasana canggung.

"jadi sangat canggung kalau kalian tidak saling mengenal, gisel ini tunanganku adya, dan adya ini gisel sahabat yang sering ku ceritakan padamu" dirga mengenalkan aku pada wanita cantik itu yang benama adya.

"tunangan?" aku tersentak dan bingung selama ini aku tak pernah tau bahwa dirga dekat dengan wanita dan dia pertama kali mengenalkan wanita kepadaku yang ternyata sudah bertunangan dengannya wow candaan macam apa ini?.

"ya tunanganku pasti kamu terkejut ya? Maaf aku tak pernah cerita pada mu dan malam ini memang aku berencana mengenalkannya padamu, bagaimana tunangan ku cantikkan?" aku masih belum bisa mencerna pembicaraan ini dalam otak ku, jadi selama ini cinta ini hanya berpihak padaku? Jadi semua perhatiannya hanya karna aku sahabatnya. Dan selama ini ada seorang wanita yang menemani hidupnya? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini dirga?

"gisel ini untukmu ku harap kamu datang ya, kamu adalah tamu spesial kami" dirga memberiku benda persegi yang terbuat dari kertas dengan model yang unik ada renda putih yang menghiasinya da nada tulisan besar bertulisan undangan, cukup jelas benda adalah undangan pernikahannya.

"tentu saja aku datang" ucapku lirih

Aku akan datang membawa senyum kepalsuan dan perasaan yang hancur ini dirga, ya setidaknya berpura pura menerima dan memberi senyum palsu. Dan kami mengobrol layaknya saling akrab mengabaikan rasa sakit hati ku.

Sepertinya halnya racikan kopi kadang kopi berasa manis karna gula yang berlebihan, kadang berasa pas karna gula yang sesuai takaran kadang kopi juga berasa pahit jika gula itu terlalu sedikit, begitu dengan hati kadang ada rasa menyenangkan, biasa saja atau bahkan menyedihkan tergantung porsi cinta yang diberikan. Aku tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirga yang tidak tau sama sekali tentang perasaan ku atau dia yang memilih wanita lain menjadi pasangannya. Jangankan dirga yang seorang manusia kopi pun dengan bebas memilih pasangannyaseperti cream, gula, susu, caramel, greentea atau bahkan menjadi yang murni seperti ekspreso misalnya.

Seseorang mengagetkan ku membuyarkan lamunanku yang entah sudah sangat jauh. Dia duduk di depan ku membawa secangkir kopi yang bari diracik, masih banyak mengepulkan asap dan aromanya sangat menggoda sekali.

"kamu membiarkan kopi dingin begitu saja,pasti sudah tidak enak lagi?" ucap seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah si barista Dirga.

"emm tidak apa-apa lagi pula tinggal sedikit kan?"

"sedang memikirkan apa sampai mengabaikan kopi kesukkanmu?' dirga kembali bertanya.

"ahhh tidak, hanya tugas kampus yang membebani ku akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana kandungan istrimu?" sedikit senyuman miris ketika aku menanyakan keadaan istrinya yang entahbegitu saja lewat dalam pikiranku.

"trisemester pertama memang sedikit menyusahkan karena dia akan sering mual tapi kata dokter kandungannya sangat kuat" ucapnya menjelaskan dan aku mengangguk kecil.

"bagaimana persiapan pertunganmu?' tanyanya lagi

"tentu saja lancar hanya sedikit kekurangan cincinya sedikit kekecilan, tapi kevin sudah memesannya lagi" ucapku, ya setelah pernikahan dirga aku yang terpukul karena orang yang selama ini ku harapkan menikah dengan wanita lain mencoba membuka lagi hati yang tertututp dan kevin seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi mantan kekasih kembali menjadi kekasih ladi dan setelah beberapa bulan kemudian kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Tentang dirga saat ini istrinya sedang mengandung trisemester pertama yang membuatnya bahkan jarang masuk kerja karna istrinya yang suka mual parah sampai lemas. Terkadang aku merasakan sangat kehilangan sesosok sahabat ku,namun dengan datang ke kedai ini memesan secangkir kopi membuat ku kembali dalam kenyataan saat ini dirga tetap menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat dan selamanya akan sepertiitu dan aku menjalani kehidupan baru dengan cinta yang baru bersama kevin. Kopi,dirga dan kevin adalah perjalanan cerita hidupku.


End file.
